siempre sale el sol
by AnneNoir
Summary: Una noche Azuka piensa en lo que perdio y lo dificil que sera sobrevivir a su nueva realidad. Oneshot


**Siempre sale el sol**

Por

**Keiko Urameshi**

__

_Disclaimer: los personajes de Evangelion no me pertenecen, todo esto lo hago sin ánimos de lucro solo de diversión así que por favor no me demanden TT tengo muchas deudas!!!!!_

_****_

Trato de dormir pero por mas cansada que estoy; el miedo y la incertidumbre me van consumiendo.

Ya a pasado un mes desde que nos quedamos solos en el mundo. Es difícil pensar que por mas que caminemos nunca llegaremos a encontrar lo que buscamos: un ser humano, un sobreviviente, alguien además de nosotros.

Mi mente divaga en los recuerdos, lo primero que aparece en mi mente es mi madre, por mucho que me haga hecho sufrir fue ella quien me trajo al mundo. Siempre trato de recordar las partes felices de mi vida con ella, pero siempre aparece la imagen que me dejo para siempre, su cuerpo colgando sin vida frente a mis ojos.

Otro recuerdo me inunda, Kaji, supongo que lo puedo considerar mi amor platónico, ese amor que tenemos las adolescentes alguna vez. Recuerdo su muerte y un sentimiento de nostalgia con tristeza me embarga.

Recuerdo a Misato, en realidad siempre me agrado pese a tener sus defectos, casi siempre la vi como mi rival, ahora me doy cuenta de que nunca llegaría a ser un rival para ella, Kaji siempre la amo y bien aseguro que ella también le amaba.

Supongo que fue la que sufrió mas por la muerte de Kaji, por otro lado recuerdo que siempre trato de tener un aire materno con migo y con Shinshi; Aunque no lo consiguiera muy bien.

Rei Ayanami, la chica albina nunca imagine que ella fuera parte de esto; ella nos hizo tener este final... o comienzo. Es cierto que el maldito de Ikari también tubo parte de la culpa, lo siento por Shinshi el realmente trataba de relacionarse pero el bastardo no hacía ningún esfuerzo ¡santo dios era su hijo!

Touji, Kensuke, Ritsuko, Kaworu, Hikari, Maya... no los puedo contar a todos pero no es necesario... ellos son parte de algunos de mis mejores y peores momentos pero al menos entonces los tenia ahora ya no hay nadie, no es que me queje de la presencia de Shinshi pero el cada día esta mas diferente.

Oh dios! Como extraño las peleas con Misato, al menos me divertía, salir con Hikari, incluso coquetear con Kaji o...molestar a Shinshi!

Toco mi rostro con la mano, siento como se humedece al contacto de las pequeñas gotas saladas... estoy llorando de nuevo, ya no se cuantas veces me e jurado no llorar, pero no puedo evitarlo, ¡no puedo comparar aquella vida con la que me espera!

Trato de incorporarme en el lecho improvisado que armamos cada noche, (ya que Shinshi aun sigue insistiendo en buscar algún lugar mas seguro para establecernos definitivamente), pero un repentino dolor me lo impide, aun sigo herida por la ultima batalla.

Mas lagrimas afloran de mis ojos, provocadas tanto por el dolor físico como por el dolor que me quedara para siempre en el alma. No puedo evitar dejar escapar algún gemido de angustia.

Cierro los ojos ya que la oscuridad me ha empezado a asustar como cuando era una niña. Siento que me abrazan, al principio me sorprende pero luego logro distinguir el rostro de Shinshi, el notar que es el quien me abrasa me conmueve aun mas y no puedo evitarlo, me echo a llorar en sus brazos. Siento como me atrae aun mas contra el tratando de decir algunas palabras para consolarme.

Ultima mente las cosas han dado un giro de 360º grados; yo, la chica fuerte e independiente me encuentro cada vez mas deprimida y encerada en mi misma ya no hablo casi con Shinshi. Mientras que el temeroso Shinshi se vuelve cada vez mas fuerte; toma decisiones y nunca pierde la calma.

Mis sollozos disminuyen, me siento confortada en sus brazos.

"_**¿que te sucede?"**_

Su voz es dulce. No puedo evitar soltarle todas las cosas que pienso, la situación en la que nos encontramos me hace cada vez mas vulnerable y sensible.

Cundo nuevamente me animo a mirarlo al rostro no doy pauta a lo que veo. Parece alivio. Le pregunto por que y me responde como lo mas normal

"**_has estado tan extraña que pensé que estabas enfadada con migo" _**

Sus palabras me provocan reír, es la primera vez desde lo de la Rei gigante. Eh vuelto a recuperar al Shinshi de ataño.

Ambos nos echamos a reír pero veo lágrimas en los ojos de Shinshi. Ahora lo entiendo el trato de ser el mas fuerte para darme seguridad pero el tiene esa naturaleza amable que lo hace ser quien es!

En su risa veo esperanzas, tal vez no valla a ser muy fácil pero siento como el sol comienza a salir y a iluminarnos siento como la oscuridad se despega de nosotros, tal vez si aya esperanzas, tal vez si aya un mañana...

**Notas de la autora: **Si tienen almas bondadosas.... ¡perdónenme! pero es mi primer fan fic no sabía lo que estaba haciendo!!!!!!!!!!! ToT

Espero realmente que no sea el último, así que para que esta miserable escritora siga escribiendo dejen algún reviewe por favor! Aunque solo sea para criticarme.

Bueno, espero volver a escribir pronto.

**TERMINADO EL: **13/9/2004 **A LAS:** 1:35 A.M.


End file.
